1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to accessing and controlling remote video devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content may be distributed by a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) that includes Internet protocol television (IPTV) networks. Video devices such as set-top boxes (STBs) receive the multimedia content from the MCDN. For a person to operate the video device and determine the content of what is displayed by the video device, the person typically must be in the presence of the video device.